


Epilogue: Night

by belmanoir



Series: Bisexual Wizard [2]
Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Bob go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: Night

I woke up shivering with cold. Fucking sleeping bag. Why aren't the damned things designed for guys who are six foot three? I had a crick in my neck, and there was a rock digging into my hip. I reached up to rub my eyes. _Ow!_ I exclaimed as my hands brushed my face. I'd forgotten about my sunburn, acquired on the long hike from the Jeep to the edge of the lake.

I hate camping.

The night outside the tiny tent was filled with unfamiliar sounds. I heard something howl---I couldn't tell how far off. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in instinctive human fear, and I reached out and closed my hand around my staff, just for reassurance. I'd rather face a pack of werewolves in Metropolis than a feral dog out here. For one thing, my strength is fire, and doing fire magic while surrounded by trees---not really your smartest option. For another---well, Metropolis is my turf. This isn't. This is theirs. I tried to decide if I would recognize bear noises if I heard them.

I rolled over and realized three things: my legs ached, I still had that weird sticky feeling you get after you sweat a lot and don't shower, and I had a mosquito bite on my elbow. I'd tried hard all afternoon not to feel resentful, but it had been difficult when I'd been climbing a mountain carrying ten tons of crap--- _including_ a certain someone's skull, I might add---and Bob had just been floating along beside me with a big silly grin on his face.

I reached out and pulled the tent flap back, quietly. Bob was where he'd been the last four times I'd woken up---about twenty feet away, crouching by the lake, some half-finished equations glowing in the air before him. It was a misty night, and he glowed all over, weirdly golden in the moonlight. I could see his profile clearly, even through the halo; he looked calm and content, centered as I'd rarely seen him. As I watched he reached out a hand and trailed it in the water, sharper golden light springing up under his fingertips. He smiled and looked back up at the stars, desultorily adding a few lines to his equations. The wind changed, and I could hear him humming some centuries-old song to himself.

I grinned. I had known this would be worth it.

I let the tent flap fall closed. Pulling my sleeping bag up over my shoulders as high as it could go and hitting my hip on another rock as I did so, I went back to sleep.


End file.
